Introducing, Team DAAO
by Dekupapettomasuta
Summary: Meet the new team at beacon, team DAAO. Also my first story, so please don't hate me.
1. Dawn

The sun began to set on the scene, the shattered moon rising as an unusual girl walked by, her bright green stripes in her hair clashing against the ebony waves, a short sword at her side. In your usual city, it would be a strange sight, but in the nation of Vale, it was just another student, one of the huntresses in training. She approached the small shop, a sign in flickering neon reading, "Dust Department". She pushed open the door, a man in a black suit and red tie about to stop her before seeing her emerald, ringed eyes, making him back away and pretend to ignore her. She approached the counter where an old man with a bad comb over was using a jeweler's scope to inspect a large white crystal.

"Hey", the girl called as slid her arm on the table, a combat vest not covering her arms as she had vambraces instead. "I'm here for my pickup", she said as the Jeweler put down his scope, hesitantly picking up a large cylindrical container.

"Alright, but I'm giving one more chance to reconsider. Please don't use that kind of power, it's too dangerous."

She ignored him as she grabbed it, all sides full of your normal dust, however with one exception. On one side there was an anomaly, a pitch black section of what looked like gunpowder, and yet was unmistakably dust. "Here's your payment", she said before throwing a wallet on the table, the Jeweler taking it slowly and sighing.

"Don't come back. Please".

The girl scoffed as she left, slinging the container over her back, pulling out her phone before speaking into it. "I got the dust father, just like you said. Can I come back yet?" No voice came back as she wondered why. The phone was answered, but there was no reply. She scowled but sprinting off, going down an alley before stopping at a wall, pushing certain bricks in before a secret door opened. She ran inside, but to be met only with dead guards, as well as her own family members. She shook her head before hearing a groan of pain coming from her father's study. She ran towards it, sprinting at it to charge the locked door, breaking it as she saw her father, a stranger in white robes standing above his limp body, a weapon made of pure light in hands. "Who are you"?! the girl demanded in rage, drawing her sword, the stubby blade barely 2 feet long.

"I am the judge", the robed figure said, a white helmet covering his identity. "And you are?"

"A am Dawn Obiglace, now head of the Obiglace family", she said. "And soon the one who takes your head!" No more words were spoken as the hilt of her sword opened at the bottom, an empty capsule popping out. She grabbed a new one from her belt, a red capsule that she inserted into her hilt. The steel blade turned red, flames soon dancing upon the blade. Then she charged.

She swung hard, the man in robes jumping back before constructing a javelin of light, hurling it at Dawn's chest.

She swatted it away with her sword, pointing the tip at the Judge, flames jetting out at him.

He dodged, though it struck the wooden floor, making the house soon catch into a substantial fire. He made a sword of light and charged her, both making strikes and parrying each other. Soon they were surrounded in flames, though Dawn, almost at lightning speed, switched out capsules to put a white one in her sword, this one ice as she began to suppress the growing fire. Still trying to fight however, she could not stop the fire farther away, her fallen family being cremated before her eyes. If only she cared.

The man in robes made two javelins, jumping into the air and fell towards her. She took the opportunity to attack his open spot, impaling him with a spike of ice. She the exchanged capsuled once again. This time, the dust being black. Her blade turned as black as the night, slowly walking towards the robed man as she chuckled at him. "First time with this stuff. Let's see if I got my moneys worth." Without touching him, she held the blade centimeters from his helmet, screams coming from inside. Dawn smiled widely as she saw her results, blood soon trickling out of the neck spacing. With that she sighed, knowing the fun was done as the screaming stopped. She then plunged the sword into his chest, his skin stretching as his robes, helmet, flesh, all seemed to swirl out of proper space. It was all being attracted into the blade, her sword drinking his body as within seconds, there was nothing. She then left, sheathing her sword as authorities came to putout the fire.

But she was already gone.


	2. Ares

A faunice teen was walking down a street, the shirtless male was grinning as everyone tended to stare at him. While he wished he could say it was all due to his personal attractiveness, he knew it was all about his ram horns. He didn't care though, he loved everyone's eyes on him, though with the police, it was just a little less. Though not by much.

"Hey kid, put on a shirt would ya", one of the cops said to him. "This is a public area, so show some respect."

"Alright", he said in a cocky tone. "But you'll have to catch me first." With that, he sprinted away, his ram legs making him go faster than the human police ever could. Though even he had to admit, he wasn't as fast as the hover bikes they were on. "Damn Atlas, I want some cool stuff too" **,** he said to himself as he tried to loosed them in a maze-like alley. He grinned as he thought he lost them, though the blockade that appeared in front of him proved otherwise. He scoffed though, metal growing around his horns until they were doubled in size, even lasers jutting out of them, now making them tripled in size. Most officers jumped out of the way, the ram-faunice plowing through the makeshift barrier like it was paper, smiling as he then jogged away, smiling to himself as he slowed to a walk, not even breathing hard.

"Hey", a girl said as she ran up to him.

"What do you want Tori"? He asked irritably.

"Enough with the attitude Ares, you're in enough trouble as it is", she replied back.

"Whatever, just spill", Ares said back as he pulled out a lighter.

"Leo already heard about what happened with the cops", she began explaining. "He said that if you keep pulling crap like that, then we're done with you."

He nodded subconciously, pulling out a bottle rocket from his pocket.

"Look, if you can't take this seriously, than why don't you hust leave early", Tori suggested angrily as she snarled at him.

"Yeah, sure", he said absentmindedly as he lit the rockets, soon launching it out of his hand as it flew into the air, popping as the remains fell to a pile in an aboanonded house, along with multiple others. He then sat down and talked to her. "I want out of the Golden Manes."

"Yeah, because it was always so successful with the other deserters", Tori said jokingly. "You're a dead sheep."

"Ram", he corrected her as he looked towards the person he was waiting for. "Saw the rocket"? He asked as the man gave the nod. He then gave him a box and skipped off. Ares opened the box and got put a psir of highly technological boots with cloven hooves where feet would fit in. "And I'm not afraid", he said. "He'll have to catch me."

"You can't always run from stuff like this", she warned as she also stood up. "He'll get you." She then walked up to him and threw her arms around him. "Just he safe", she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded with a thumbs up, slippin. On his new boots and sprinting for the large tower of Beacon, his knew home.

Tori sighed before pullung out her phone. "Yeah Leo, he isn't coming back." She then nodded at the reply. "Don't worry, he won't see his second semester."

(Sorry that this one is a bit more uneventful, I'm just trying to finish these intros and get them out of the way.)


	3. Ash

The large Beowulf was crouching besides a lake, knowing that it was almost time to be set up as a camp to fund the local tribes. He was lucky enough to sneak by defense systems, and now it was lucky enough to get a chance at some rare pickings. That is, if it wasn't about to be destroyed in a fiery blaze. It continued crawling by the shore, seeing a small, tribe girl playing with tadpoles. It was absolutely silent, making no noise as it moved on the wet earth. He was 5 yards a way, soon becoming 2. It would have pounced for the kill, however it didn't for that's hard to do when an incendiary grenade hits you in the neck. It howled in an inferno as it tried to retreat to the water, but it was already destroyed before it left the shore. A teenage girl, wearing a small, belly revealing shirt, held a large cannon set over her shoulder, smiling at her handiwork as the little girl who played with the tadpoles ran up to her. "SISSY"! she cried before grabbing onto her leg. " THANK YOU!"

"Alright, enough Crvena", the girl said as she shook her off. "Leggo, I need to go back to my post." After some more convincing she got her baby sister off her leg.

"You never play anymore Ashley", the little girl pouted before running off.

"You know it's just Ash", she said back before running back to the trees. She climbed up one where a ladder had been carved into the trunk, scrambling up and sitting in a chair strapped to the tree. She then got out her range finder and began looking for more trouble. She saw nothing, putting the scope down and sighing, reaching for her notepad and recording what she had just seen, a Grimm that got past their barriers. It was definitely a problem she was going to report. Then she smelled something, something that, in a forest always meant destruction. She turned her head as she saw her personal Hell-on-Earth, a fire. Fire washing over trees like a sea of heat, incinerating everything in its path. She jumped from her post, expertly bending her knees and soon dashed off to pick up her little sister by the lake. She scooped up the crying girl and ran towards her village screaming as loud as she could. "Fire!" "Everyone has to go!"

Soon dozens of people were running away, the fire surrounding the lake, the village soon burning to the ground. Ash continued to cling to her little sister, doing her best to make sure she stayed ahead of the fire, glad that her parents were away at Vale for the annual Vytal Festival. She kept running until she realized her mistake, she never turned on the road, now realizing she was in the middle of a dense, mildew smelling part of the forest, where many of her tribesmen went missing. The home of the Grimm.

The sorrow of herself and her baby sister began to attract the monsters, a Beowulf or 2 coming into view, soon multiple Ursai as well. Ash slowly set down Crvena on the ground ans forced a smile, standing back up and unslinging her cannon, twisting the barrel as it split into two parts, the barrel becoming a staff, the back end becoming a war hammer. She made a battle cry as she charged the Grimm, constantly making sure she retreated back to protect her sister. Out of the staff, she would occasionally turn it into a blade that decapitated her opponent monster. She slew many, but soon was hit in the back and was knocked to the ground. She moaned in pain as she couldn't get up, her weapons put of reach, her baby sister rushing to her side. "Sissy"? She cried. "I wanna go home."

"I'm so sorry", Ash replied. "I promise we'll go home as soon as possible." She tried to smile, but soon she felt more pain in her leg, realizing too late that she was being dragged away, a grimm's claw caught in her leg. It dragged her deeper into the forest, the fire driving them deeper in. Her baby sister was also being taken, but not as roughly, almost ad if it didn't want to hurt her. Soon they arrived at an underground cave, most grimm jumping down it. The one dragging Ash picked her up and jumped into the cave, landing around ten feet down, running on its hind legs to keep up. As she noticed, the grimm seemed to be turning less beastly. In fact, most of them became bipedal. The one carrying her dropped her on the cave floor, making the exhausted Ash pass out.

When she woke, she laid on a rock with an animal pelt as a cushion, barely able to move. With the little she could turn her head, she saw her sister sleeping on a similar rock, one of the bipedal Grimm laying on the floor between them. As she began to turn back, she saw a man in a full black suit and a red and white mask looking at her, not speaking as he just stared. She couldn't speak, so they spent an awkward 5 minutes of them just staring at each other. Finally, as if coming to a decision, the man in black pointed at a smaller two legged Grimm and had him pick her up, commanding the monster as it followed the man, carrying Ash on its shoulder.

Their stroll ended when the man unlocked a door with a metal key, opening the door and stooping in, the entrance barely big enough for him, taking Ash out of the Grimm's arms and carrying her to a real bed, laying her down as she could finally talk. "W-Who*COUGH*are you'? she asked as she tried moving her arms. He didn't answer her as he began crushing materials into a paste, placing it on a bandage before making his way back to her, lifting up her pant leg as he wrapping the bandage around her gash, the salve stinging her would, but was effectively cleaning it.

"Thanks", Ash said, again with no response. She tried a few more questions, like where she was. Still, silence. Until, she asked, "what's with that mask." At that the man froze, standing up straight as he looked directly at her.

"Because", he said with a light, yet powerful and sharp voice. "To us Grimm, it is the only face we have."

(Sorry that this intro didn't really end, but I'll finish up both with the next post. Thanks for those who read my crap!)


	4. Omega

Omega may have been a strange name, if not for the fact that he was a new Atlas android prototype, along with the rest of his team. Though he never had met his own creators, they had never asked his group to burn down an entire forest. It had been unthinkable, and he felt sad for all the plants and creatures that died. He was still standing up top a mountain, looking around as he stood in the middle of the barren and lifeless forest. "Omega", a female voice called to him.

"What is it Chi"? he asked as he turned around, his body basically human looking except for the blue lines flowing with energy moving up and down throughout his body like veins.

"For one, your lines are showing", she said annoyed, tired of having to remind him. "That, and Alpha wants us to start taking down the trees, the dead ones are still in the way."

Omega just nodded, his lines fading until they disappeared. He then ran up to where Chi was standing before they both chose trees to take down. They both wrapped their arms around different trees before ripping them out of the ground. They began stacking them and before an hour had passed, they were done with 2 square miles. At that point, Omega used one of his abilities, using his legs to release enough energy to make him fly up into the air. He then used his other ability, letting the lines show on his hands before firing a large beam at the wood pile, turning the charred wood pile into a giant pile of dust.

"I think you overdid it again"! Chi called to him as she shouted at him into the air.

"Sorry", he said as he landed softly next to her, remembering to turn off his lines over his arms. In the sky, another figure flew down to them before stomping up to Omega.

"0, you moron"! the android shouted at Omega before punching him in the gut, making him fall back a few yards. "You could have made it so anyone can find us. Alpha wanted this to be secret as long as possible, remember?!"

"Please, I'm sorry, Lambda", Omega tried to apologize. "It won't happen again."

"I know", Lambda said before his own red lines appeared on his hand, a ball of flame appearing inside of it. "You won't have the chance, brat."

"LAMBDA"?! a voice called down from above as move androids came, a total of now 22 androids together at the charred ground. "What are you doing to our brother?!"

"Beta"! Lambda shouted back at the second highest rank in their hierarchy. "I am tired of having to deal with the messes that the worst of our group constantly makes! And I'm ending it now!"

"You do", Beta said as he flew up to them. "And I'll see to it that Alpha rips you in half." Lambda said nothing else as he quenched his fire, moving away from Omega. "And you", he said to the android on the ground. "If you can't learn control, then we won't have any other choice but to cut you out."

Omega nodded with an ashamed look before standing up, staring at the ground before Chi ran up and rubbed his back. "It's okay." Omega shook his head before he walked away, most androids snickering before flying off.

"I think I should leave", Omega said before he looked at Chi, who immediately smacked him in the face.

"As if I'd let you leave"! she shouted at him. "Don't be so selfish. Honestly, this is why no one respects you, you never thinks things through."

"Sorry", he said again, rubbing his cheek. "Maybe I'll just let you make all the decisions."

"You're doing it again", she said before shaking her head. "Whatever, let's just go back home." Omega then nodded before the two flew up into the air. "Along the way there was a thick cloud bank, the two losing sight of each other for a few moments. When it cleared, Chi couldn't find Omega. This was due to the fact, that Omega was currently being strangled by Lambda, the fiery android making them fall to the earth. "Omega she cried out before she flew down and found the two. Cursing, she flew after them as her own lines illuminated green. As she flew towards the two, she couldn't see that they were both fighting in midair, both fighting with their powers as they wrestled with each other. Eventually , Omega freed himself and pointed his palms at Lambda, screaming as he shot a beam of energy at his torso, evaporating his entire chest. As he fell, Omega went down to retrieve his head, which would still hold his memory core.

That was before he saw the other victim, as Chi's own body fell out of the sky, her bottom half gone. He forgot about Lambda, racing towards Chi as fast as he could before catching her, her upper half still active. "Y-You dum-dum", she said as she began losing her power.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine", Omega whined as he tried to salvage her processor. "I'm so sorry."

"Omega", a voice said as he was forced to look up and see Beta. "What have you done?" Without another word, for once in his life, Omega, knew what was best, for Chi, and for himself as well. HE flew away, faster than anything else could, as the energy blew away his pants, and anything else that was half a mile behind him. Eventually, he slowed down, also knowing Chi couldn't take much more. He then looked around until he thought it was safe, the town he landed in being completely quiet and dark in the blackness of their night. He then began the process of carefully removing her memory core. H=Once it was out, her body was useless, and he used as little energy as possible to melt it down. He then put the chip that was Chi's brain into a specific holder and made sure that it couldn't be hurt. When he was done, he found an alleyway and laid down on the street.

And there he slept, haunted by the fact that now, he had to run.

(Okay, this one is probably my worst, but I am also feeling very sleepy while writing this. Please let me know all the problems with chapter 4, and I will also edit chapter 3 to finish it, instead of making a new one to continue it. Please don't hate me.))


End file.
